Por trás das câmeras
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Oneshot. Todos conhecem o anime Naruto, mas o que acontece enquanto os atores não estão filmando as cenas? Tradução de uma comic, mas com algumas alterações. Espero que tenha ficado boa.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Por trás das câmeras**

**Sakura: **Porque Sasuke... eu... daria tudo por você...

Sasuke, ainda de costas, não deu a mínima para o que Sakura dizia.

**Sakura: **Eu...

**Grito: **CORTAAAA!

No estúdio Konoha, "Sakura" levou um susto quando o diretor cortou a cena em que ela despedia-se de "Sasuke", o que não a agradou.

"**Sakura": **O QUE HOUVE AGORA?

E, por incrível que pareça, o diretor era "Naruto", com "Hinata" e "Deidara" ao seu lado.

"**Sakura": **David, como quer que eu me concentre trabalhando com esse mané?!

"**Sasuke": **Digo o mesmo.

**David (Naruto): ***sentado na cadeira, com um olhar entediado* Aida, não diga besteiras. E Ivan, não se queixe.

**Ivan (Sasuke): ***fazendo "pose feminina"* Se você não fosse tão mal falada, Aida, tudo isso sairia bem. Captou? Tem que colocar "Glamour"!

Com esta frase, Aida (Sakura) já estava no limite de sua fúria, enquanto que "Itachi" tentava acalmar Ivan (Sasuke), ou Vanesa, como ele preferia ser chamado.

"**Hinata": ***observando Ivan (Sasuke), entediada* Bonito e gay...

**David (Naruto): **Isabel, não seja assim!

**Isabel (Hinata): **Mas é verdade! Ele tinha que aprender com o Dani, que faz o Itachi. Ele sim é másculo. *berrando para Dani (Itachi)* EU AINDA VOU MORDISCAR SEU PESCOÇO!

**Dani (Itachi) e "Deidara": ***olhos arregalados* Nani?!

**David (Naruto): ***com a mão na cabeça* Vamos fazer uma pausa. Anda!

Mais tarde, na cafeteria, David (Naruto), encontrou-se com "Temari", que estava trabalhando numa das mesas.

"**Temari": **Olá, David. Como foram as filmagens?

**David (Naruto): **Olá, Ana. *sentando-se com ela* Horrível e estressante.

**Ana (Temari): **Horrível?! Horrível é ter 110 de peito e 100 de quadril! *pausa* E estressante é ter Xavi e Ruben brigando por causa de seus personagens.

**David (Naruto): **Não brinca. Estão discutindo outra vez?!

**Ana (Temari): **Sim. Algum dia, sairão pela rua acreditando que "chackra" sairá pelas orelhas. Quem inventou semelhante estupidez é que é um mistério.

Ao mesmo tempo, em outra mesa, "Gaara" e "Lee" discutiam.

**Ruben (Lee): **Quando seu personagem apareceu para salvar o Lee, coisa que ele NÃO pediu...

**Xavi (Gaara): **Olha só, Ruben: se não fosse por Gaara, o "ossudo" teria te dado a maior surra.

**Ruben (Lee): ***indignado* Espera que eu te agradeça?! Pois se certo alguém não tivesse me quebrado uma perna e um braço, eu não precisaria de ajuda!

Silêncio.

**Xavi (Gaara): **Tá me zoando, cara? Pelo menos eu não tenho essas matas de pelos que você chama de sobrancelhas!

**Ruben (Lee): ***rebatendo* E você, então? Parece até que te atiraram uma lata de tomate na cabeça!

**Xavi (Gaara): ***levantando de supetão e batendo as mãos na mesa* VOU ENFIAR AREIA NA SUA GARGANTA!

**Ruben (Lee): ***batendo o punho na mesa* ENTÃO VEM PRA CIMA, CHIHUAHUA SELVAGEM!

**David (Naruto) e Ana (Temari): ***com cara de tédio* _Quase dá para sentir pena da mesa._

**David (Naruto): **Me encanta que os atores tenham uma boa "conversa" sobre seu trabalho. Me sinto realizado.

**Ana (Temari): **Alegre-se! Pelo menos você não tem celulite!

E sem querer interromper a "conversa" de Xavi (Gaara) e Ruben (Lee), David (Naruto) e Ana (Temari) deixaram a cafeteria.

**David (Naruto): ***olhando o roteiro* Então este é o guia da próxima temporada.

**Ana (Temari): **Sim. *notando algo* Ei, o ator que faz o Yondaime é seu pai ou o quê?

**David (Naruto): **É o irmão da mãe do cunhado do filho da prima da minha tia.

Antes que Ana (Temari) falasse alguma coisa, "Shino", vestindo uma camisa havaiana, apareceu do nada, dando um susto nos dois.

"**Shino": ***todo animadão* Yyyyyepaaaa! Oi Ana! Oi David!

**David (Naruto): ***em estado de choque* ...

**Ana (Temari): ***irritada* NÃO NOS ASSUSTE DESSE JEITO, MANOLO!

**Manolo (Shino): ***com um sorriso maroto* Me chame de Shino, gata!

**Ana (Temari): **E tire esses óculos e se penteie, Manolo!

**Manolo (Shino): **Nem que me obriguem. Assim estou mais bonito. E sou Shino.

**Ana (Temari): ***perdendo a paciência* Me poupe! *puxando David (Naruto) pela camisa* Vamos, David!

Passado o susto, todos se reuniram no estúdio de gravação novamente.

**David (Naruto): **Muito bem. Vocês já se acalmaram? *virando-se para Ivan (Sasuke)* Iva... digo... Vanesa, vai atuar direito?

**Ivan (Sasuke): ***erguendo um braço, agitado* Simmm! Eu juro pelo preço do meu imóvel!

**David (Naruto): ***virando-se para Aida (Sakura)* Aida?

**Aida (Sakura): ***veia saltando na testa* Vou tentar. Mas já sabe que esse mané me dá nos nervos.

Antes que David (Naruto) dissesse "ação", ou qualquer outra coisa, uma limusine invadiu o estúdio, destruindo a parede e assustando todo mundo.

**David (Naruto): **MAS QUE DIABOS...?

De dentro da limusine, saiu "Neji", com uma pose elegante e "superior".

"**Neji": **Chegou "The Boss"! O mestre! O sensei dos senseis! Ou seja: EU!

**David (Naruto): ***irritado* VOCÊ DESTRUIU A PAREDE, DESGRAÇADO!

"**Neji": ***ignorando o grito* É minha vez de atuar?

**David (Naruto): ***tentando se acalmar* Não. E já vou avisando que vou cobrar pelos destroços e meus interesses, Diego.

**Diego (Neji): **Tanto faz. Eu vou pagar mesmo. Esperarei minha vez. *virando-se para Ana (Temari) * Ana, minha gata, quer dividir uma bebida? Na minha limusine há espaço de sobra.

**Ana (Temari): **Vai sonhando!

**Diego (Temari): **Me encanta esse seu jeito de ser.

**Ana (Temari): ***mostrando o punho, zangada* Tá querendo levar outro soco, por acaso?!

**Ivan (Sasuke): **Ei Isabel, sua família sempre entra em casa dessa maneira? Ele me assustou tanto que eu quase caí do salto!

**Isabel (Hinata): **Ele não tem solução, meu querido, é um caso perdido!

**Dani (Itachi): ***oferecendo um copo de água com açúcar para David (Naruto)* Aqui, David. Vai te acalmar um pouco.

**David (Naruto): ***aceitando* Obrigado, Dani. Me ajude a lembrar de não deixar mais meus tranqüilizantes em casa.

FIM!


End file.
